


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Football | Soccer Player Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Injury Recovery, Jungwoo makes stupid decisions, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Are Best Friends, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Non-Sexual, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Undressing, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Lucas having to help Jungwoo undress after an injury.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**11:24 AM**

"You alright to go back on the field Jungwoo-ah?"

Jungwoo looked up at Doyoung and gave the older a firm nod."Yeah."He answered."I think I'm ready to go back out hyung."Doyoung gave him a worried look."Are you sure?"He asked."You shouldn't be going out if-"

"I'll be fine hyung."Jungwoo interrupted."Just let me go back out already."


End file.
